


A More Perfect Android

by timdadanon



Category: The Aquabats! Super Show!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Robot Creation, Robot Feels, Sad Robot Hours, Temporary Character Death, character birth?, pre-recon character origin, robot on robot violence, this one is kinda hevy, wanting to die from a bad yet vague situation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:21:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23997412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timdadanon/pseuds/timdadanon
Summary: The Professor and Catboy make a perfect robot after the Ska Robot Army goes rogue.
Kudos: 3





	A More Perfect Android

Boot- Ska robot model J  
…  
Welcome ~ JAMES

James woke up in a dark lab, lit only by monitors and the lights from various devices. He began to look around. He could see various monitors, test tubes, a large table in the middle of the room with a human shaped figure underneath tarps lying on it, weird lamps; the works for a science lab. He could also see the shadow of to figures, but could not make out their features. He could however make out their words.  
“I really am ashamed with how poorly that experiment ended. I know in retrospect, if I just did a few things differently, this mess would of never of gotten as bad as it did”  
“Eh, don’t trouble yourself about it Professor. And hey, the trombonist from the opening band told me he wouldn't press charges”  
“That is good, I suppose. I am glad we are going for quality over quantity this time around. I'd rather have one good robot than two dozen killer ones.”  
Monty then pulled off the tarp from the figure on the table, revealing a robotic skeleton underneath  
“Catboy, this time we will make a more perfect android. to this, first, we will work really hard to make a robot. One robot. Not an army. One good robot. One that will look human, almost like a mix of the two of us. Like our shared clone or something-”

James felt crestfallen. he knew the damage the ska robot army had done, he was one of them. However, among them, he was the “rebel”. More interested in being alive then being perfect. And when his fellow ska-bots turned to violence in this pursuit of perfection, he warned his makers, and as a result the other bots ripped him to shreds. Now here he was, nothing but a head and a torso, sat upon a shelf, watching his replacement be designed.

“It’s a shame what happened to James, ay Professor”  
“Crash told me Prince Adam was the first one to find him destroyed. I'd never of bult the ska robots like that if i had any idea they would be that ruthless. He never had a chance”

No.  
No he couldn't stand it.  
He did his best, he did the right thing, and where did it get him? Half dead in earshot of a new robot- a perfect robot being built while they talk about him in the past tense? what did he do to deserve this half alive hell? He wanted to be happy for this new younger "Brother? Sister? Sibling?” of his, but how could he? He was rotting in a corner, turned on by the universe or whatever controlled it deciding his death of being torn apart alive by who he conceited family wasn’t bad enough. He wanted to back to being dead. He wished they fully killed him. He just wanted go go back to sleep. He just wanted to cry. And in his way he did, as what was left of his coolant leaked onto the floor. 

The sound of the dripping is what got noticed  
“Ah, Catboy- look who’s up! He’s finally-rebooted…”  
“Is he ok?”  
“I don’t know. He’s leaking. That's usually bad...”  
Jamie locked eyes with his inventors  
“Good morning James, I had to boot you up to make sure you were still operational, Can you hear me?”  
The robot opened its closed eyes with surprise  
“Ah, good you can. I want to show you something”  
He gestured to the form on the table, to witch the bot could only let out a long, deep, sad, beep. His coolant then began to run faster.  
Monty looked worried  
“Do... do you not like it?”  
James looked up gathered himself to answer, in his synthesised tone:  
“If he can make you proud, it is good.”  
Catboy was surprised  
“You.. you do know this is your new body right.”  
James looked up in a delighted shock, letting of a quick, loud, tone. this got a chuckle from Catboy  
“What? did you think we were gonna fix you enough to reactivate you just so you could take up shelf space?”  
James let out a sad beep of embarrassed confirmation, to witch Monty replied by picking him up gently by the shoulders  
“Oh ho ho, no… oh kid, we’d never do that to ya. I suppose this did look bad though. Without context”  
James let out a soft beep. he liked being held. monty just grinned to see him happy.  
“I couldn’t tell you how worried we all were about you. Adam was just crying his eyes out when he found you, the poor kid.”  
Catboy chimed in  
“You’ve made a good friend in that kid.I remember when you snuck out of music practice to hang out with him. That was the first time me and the Professor here knew you were something else. Something specal“  
“You were different then the other robots, you had a personality ”  
James looked up surprised, and his synthesized voice almost seemed to crack as he spoke.  
“I figured you want to make a perfect robot without me at first…”  
Mony gave him a bittersweet smile  
“No, we are gonna make a perfect android, but an Android, like any other robot is an AI and a body. and we already had the perfect AI”


End file.
